tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ix Nieves
Ix Nieves ist ein Protagonist aus Tales of the Rays. Geschichte Allgemeines Ix ist eine Waise aus dem Dorf Odanse, wo er als Fischer arbeitet. Seine beste Freundin ist Mileena Weiss, die ebenfalls aus dem Dorf stammt. Die beiden kennen sich bereits seit Kindertagen. Zur Fischerei kam er auf Wunsch seines Großvaters, der selbst Fischer gewesen ist. Ix verlor seine Eltern, als er fünf Jahre alt war, und besitzt als Erinnerung an sie lediglich ein Mirrage, das sie zurückgelassen haben. Er besitzt latente Kräfte als Mirrist, benutzt diese aber nicht, seit er bei einem Versuch mehrere Menschen, darunter auch Mileena, verletzt hatte. Tales of the Rays Die Handlung beginnt mit Ix, der Odanse für vier Tage verlassen soll, weil er auf das Meer hinausfahren und dort fischen will. Mileena will ihn verabschieden, doch als dies geschieht, geht ein Feuerregen auf Odanse nieder und zerstört es. Ix kann sich und Mileena retten, indem er sich mit ihr ins Meer stürzt. Dort werden die beiden von Marcus Grimm und seinen Leuten gefunden, Mitgliedern der Salvation Front. Die beiden können sich erholen und wollen nach Sellund aufbrechen, um dort auf Anraten der Salvation Front eine Audienz beim König zu erhalten. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie jedoch von Wachen aufgehalten und als Mirrists aus Odanse erkannt. Daher werden sie auf direktem Wege nach zur Premierministerin Gefion gebracht. Von ihr bringen sie in Erfahrung, dass der Feuerregen über Odanse der Beginn der Zerstörung der Welt war, da die Aegis zersplitterte und nun mithilfe von Anima repariert werden muss. Diese Aufgabe soll ausschließlich von Mirrists aus Odanse vollzogen werden können. Da Mileena sich dafür freiwillig meldet, will Ix sie begleiten. Mithilfe vom Kaleidoscope wird die Mirrist-Kraft von Mileena und Ix gesteigert, sodass sie eine Exoflection einer anderen Welt erzeugt wird, die reich an Anima ist. Dieses Anima soll schließlich für die Reparatur der Aegis dienen. Die Helden lassen sich darauf ein. In der ersten Welt, eine Exoflection von Terca Lumireis, begegnet Ix schließlich, als er kurzzeitig von Mileena getrennt ist, Yuri Lowell, der sich als Nexus der Exoflection herausstellt. Yuri gibt sich damit einverstanden, Ix und Mileena zu begleiten, nachdem er von ihnen erfahren hat, dass er lediglich eine Exoflection ist und die beiden Hilfe brauchen, das Shimmera Glass zu zerstören. Weiteres folgt ... Persönlichkeit Ix ist ein besonders vorsichtiger junger Mann, der sich viele Sorgen macht und häufig nur an das Schlimmste denkt, was geschehen kann. Daher bereitet er sich immer reichlich auf künftige Abenteuer vor. Kampfstil Ix ist ein traditioneller Schwertkämpfer und schwingt die Klinge ohne weitere Unterstützungen wie einen Schild oder eine Zweitwaffe. Seines Artes sind ausschließlich von offensiver Natur. Zauber beherrscht er keine. Sobald Kapitel 6 "A World of Four Heroes and God Eyes" beendet wurde, kann Ix vor jeder Quest frei in den Overray-Status versetzt werden, der ihn verstärkt. Galerie Ix Icon.png|Ix' Abbildung im Spiel Ix the Rays.png|Ix' Charaktermodell im Spiel Ix Nieves Mirrage Artes Einblendung.png|Ix' Mirrage-Artes-Einblendung Charakterliste en:Ix Nieves Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Rays Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of the Rays Kategorie:Ix Nieves Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of the Rays